Of Darkness and Despair
by reaper27
Summary: Who knew that life would've been different, Starting from being the guy that everyone loves and hates to having visions of my favorite cartoon characters in my dreams, to traveling to different dimensions. Read my story as I journey to worlds beyond my dreams. OC x Male! Harem. Crossover: Ben 10/Danny Phantom/Young Justice/Pokemon
1. It Happen Behind a bedroom closet

**_Hey Guys so this is like my first story right here that is inspired by DISNEYGIRL10's Cyber Chase Story so you guys should read it her stories are amazing_**

 ** _so this chapter 1 of my OC"s Adventure If you want to know who he is it's on my profile_**

 ** _I do not own ben 10 or any other shows. Just my OC_**

* * *

 _I Remember the smell of smoke, the smell of burning wood, I remember seeing a house on fire, I was standing outside, just watching it all burn down. My face was wet, I know why, there's blood on my face, I know why, cause I saw it happen. I was hoping that this was a nightmare but it was not, I was hoping that I was dreaming but it was not, because I saw it all , I saw It happen behind a bedroom closet. Their blood sprayed onto my face but i didn't look away, I tried to remember the face but it was a blur, The next thing I knew i was outside of the house, the sounds of sirens blaring in my ears and two firemen bringing two dead bodies out._

Then I woke up in sweat and tears,shaking violently, I knew I had that dream again and was hoping wouldn't remember that dream but it was stuck in my head like hot glue, that was no dream, it was a nightmare turned real, a nightmare that i don't want to have no matter how many times I stay up at night to make sure i don't fall asleep. I don't want to go back to sleep, I don't want to see that nightmare, That was the day that my parents died, and i saw them die right in front of me. I got out of the bed and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, I put my sneakers and head downstairs to the old Shed my uncle has in the backyard, In it has various weapons that I made, from sword to scythe. It time for me to pull an all nighter again if it will keep me from having that dream again, I shook off that thought and got to work. My name is Hunter Bloodbane, and this is the story of my life.

* * *

OK **so now you guys notice that this here is one short chapter but like i said this is my first story right here. be sure to look out on my next chapter so review on this Ok? See ya :)**


	2. A fantasy turned Real?

"Mr. Bloodbane!' My teacher's shout jolting me from my daydream, I heard snickers from the other students in my class. Because of me not getting a good night's rest I tend to have problems staying awake in school and which results the teachers catching me falling asleep. I'm not like most kids in my school sure i'm tall and build to be like an athlete, have black hair that reach my shoulders and i have dark purple eyes that once you look at them they be looking deep within your soul. Most boys get jealous cause i keep getting the most attention from every girl in school. Because of it, i'm an easy target to the boys my age or older, Oh i'm sorry, i've haven't introduced myself, My name is Hunter Bloodbane, crazy name i know, i'm eighteen years old and right now, i'm about to get lecture by my teacher who has caught me falling asleep, again and this is not the first time it happen.

At least i got off with a warning, as I walk towards my locker for my last class which is art class thank god, i heard a voice i be hearing a lot. "Hey Bloodbane!' I deeply inhale and exhale through my nose as i turned to see my enemy, Josh Corbank, Captain of the school's football team with shaggy blond hair, light brown eyes, with a white t-shirt, gray jeans and sneakers, he's tall to reaching my shoulders whose skin is lighter than mine. My eye twitch in annoyance " The hell do you want Corbank?' i asked, I don't know why Josh hates me so much, usually every time he confronts me our conversations become arguments and arguments become fights and i always ended up being the winner thanks to my self defense classes which lead me to the principal, I tried to tell him my side of the story but no matter how many times i tried he just won't listen to me. " Oh nothing, it's just that a little birdie told me that you're gonna be sleeping with another guy again" Josh answered Ok there's this one little detail you should know, i'm bisexual, i swing both ways, but mostly boys though that why most girls in school come up to me just for some advice on the boy they like or how to nicely tell your boyfriend/girlfriend that you want to break up but without hurting their feelings. I did date this one girl named Heather, we were dating for two months until we broke up, that was when I found out that I like boys the most but we stayed as friends though. Then some dumbass had this information and straight up told the whole school about the both of us breaking up which means josh can now use this to his advantage. Some say that I cheated on her with some other guy or girl or I was dating another girl just to make Heather jealous but I didn't, How did someone get this info? I have no idea. "For the last time, I am not sleeping with anybody, can't you get that through your thick skull?, gee, I wonder how long it would take for that head of yours to crack open?" I said with a smirk forming, 'Oh yeah you fag?, you wanna go?" Josh growled as he cracked his knuckles, "I'll go whenever I feel like it" I answered.

And that's what led me to here, walking back home with bruises and bloody knuckles but look on the bright side I won, …..But unfortunately I was send to the office for causing another fight while josh got off the hook but at least I get a warning saying that if I do it again, it's two days detention. My uncle jose is a cool guy, though he is also a pervert. Even though he thinks I didn't hear it, the walls in my room aren't soundproof I can still hear him watching pornos on his laptop. Ever since my parents died he let me live with him and he's great, especially his wife Sarafine, She make the best food ever! even taught me how to cook, she can also be serious about me when i come home from school with bruises or when the kids parents call about me breaking their son's nose or arm. Then there's their son, Joseph, When I started to live with them, joseph begin to see me as a big brother since he's the only child and he also tends to give me sneak attacks whenever i'm not looking. When I was seven, my uncle taught me how to fight from self defense to MMA to karate, Mostly so I can't use too much of my inhuman strength. He also have this huge tool shed that's like the same size as a mansion which means I have more room to go ahead to make weapons for props with the tools he never use and They're the only family I have left. I walked towards the front door and opened it, I walk pass the living room where my uncle was passed out on the couch, he's a redhead with tan skin wearing a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white socks. He also has dark brown eyes which you can't tell since his eyes are closed. I was also wondering where sarafine was Until i remembered she was out running an errand and joseph was at school. I walked upstairs to my room where my bed was closer to the window and my work desk was next to the door. When I walk inside I heard meowing, I looked down to see my cat I named Yukan which is japanese for brave. He's black tom cat with green eyes that I sometimes think they were glowing. when I was six, I saw three boys hurting Yukan when he was a kitten and I ended up protecting the cat. The boys then ran away with two of them broken and bleeding, one holding his broken nose the other clutching his bleeding arm where the cat had scratched him, and me I had a few bruises on me and when I got home, All my uncle saw was a six year old boy covered in bruises holding a black cat in his arms, a big smile on his face 'I Saved a cat from getting beat up by three boys, can we keep him?' Is what I said. With that, I now had a pet cat. Yukan rubbed his head against my ankle as if he was saying hello "Hey there" I said as I scratched Behind his ears Yukan let out a soft purring. When I stopped he walked up towards my bed and when he jumped on it he had laid down on the soft mattress. The walls in my room were dark grey, painted with black tree branches and on them were crows, the reason why is that the crow is my favorite bird, I looked it up about them saying they're the symbol of bad luck and death, maybe i'm like them, i'm nothing but bad luck to the people in town who I walk passed, I hear them whispering behind my back. I can still remember them calling me The Boy with Bad Luck or Bad Luck Boy because every time I walked past them, bad things start to happen to them that involves bad luck. But People who Knew my uncle also knew me, they know i'm a good kid but unlike them, Some still think I'm bad luck. I can still remember their disapproving looks, Their hateful glares, some looked at me with pity with the loss of my parents, They even kept their children away from me, even they had to get away from me and whenever they leave I can hear them calling me a demon, a monster, and I don't blame them whenever I get mad I looked like a demon and my eyes to them I look like a dragon and for some reason I was born with this inhuman strength. One time I punch this kid so hard he ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs, so then I was now labeled as Bad Luck Boy.

I looked at the drawings and sketches that I made, my art teacher says i've got great talent, these people that i drew, well let's say they're different.

These people are cartoon characters, I know what you're thinking, I'm eighteen and i should be over them by now and you know what? I don't care! these guys are the only people that could understand how i feel, hell, even my uncle understands me, There's Danny from Danny Phantom, The Halfa, The ghost boy, I straight up had a crush on him when i started watching this show, from the first episode to the ultimate enemy and i gotta say Dan Phantom's cool too, Then there's Conner Kent AKA: Superboy from Young Justice and he's pretty amazing, to when he's not fighting bad guys He's kinda cute when he's all shy and him and Kaldur aka: aqualad are like brothers to me plus during the following episodes I was really pissed when Superman himself refused to accept him, even when Conner asked his help to control his powers he flies off to help the other leaguers as an excuse to avoid him, that just pissed me off right there like can he at least not see him as a clone to him if that's what he sees in him i mean I could just help him control his powers, Sometimes I just want to go ahead and just punch him right in the face for that, He's making Connor feel isolated. There's Ash Ketchum from Pokemon, the forever ten year old pokemon trainer with his partner Pikachu, sometimes I see him as fifthteen years old or older. It would be nice to have to travel region to region with him and battle him alongside my favorite pokemon, Zoroark and fighting his greninja would be the coolest thing ever! especially in their bond phenomenon, it's so sad that after the Team Flare arc Ash had to let him go just like how he let Goodra go. Then last but not least is my all time favorite, Ben Tennyson From Ben 10. Now Ben, he's my childhood crush ever since i watched the classic ben 10 and now after Alien Force and Ultimate Alien I think i've fallen in love him, in fact i've think i fallen in love with Danny, Connor, and Ash too. Just think, all four boys sharing me like in anime harems. I chuckled as I blushed at that thought. I grab a pair of clean clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom towards the shower.

Few minutes later I got out of the bathroom wearing a grey t-shirt and sweatpants, my hair wet from the water, my face flushed from having those fantasies again, Dammit why does thinking about those four boys makes me do things I shouldn't do, Damn you dirty mind! While I was in the bathroom taking a shower, I had imagined me and Ben doing _**IT**_ in the shower, hearing him moaning my name while seeing his blushing face is so effing cute and sexy! I shook my head away from that thought, " _Gotta stop thinking about it before i do_ _ **IT**_ _again_ "I thought, Well that's what I get when I read Yaoi manga online, I can't help it it's so freaking _HOT!_ I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and sat at my desk too finish this last drawing I was working on. On it were five people, arms over each other's shoulders, like they were a group of friends, These group of friends were Ash, Ben, Connor, Danny, and in between Danny and Connor was a boy with a Zorua sitting on his head along with Pikachu on his shoulder with the face was working on.

That boy in between was me.

I was finishing drawing that smile on my face, I looked really happy in that picture with the rest of them, I yawned and look at the time on my alarm clock, it was 11:30, guess I took a lot of time finishing this drawing, after checking to see if I got the picture right I went straight to bed, I hope i don't end up having _**that nightmare**_ again, the bags under my eyes were proof that i didn't get enough sleep last night. As I went to sleep with yukan curled up beside me, I hope that I end up having good dreams tonight.

Oh how wrong I was.

I was tossing and turning in my bed for a few seconds until I woke up screaming, my scream woke the cat up, Yukan looked at me worried as I was panting heavily, my hair clinging to my forehead, that _dream_ came back again, when I looked at yukan I let a small smile and rubbed his head "I'm fine Yukan, Just a bad dream" I said softly. I wish It wasn't I looked at the time on the clock, It was 1:00 at night, determined to not go back to sleep, I do the same routine, I work in the shed until dawn, It happens every time I have _that nightmare_ , whenever i have it i go work on making weapon props until the sunrises and that leads me to falling asleep in school, no matter how many times my uncle keeps telling me, I will not go back to sleep. As soon as I was outside with a black sweatshirt and jeans and grey shoes, I heard a loud explosion. I looked towards the forest that's closer to the house and I see a huge smoke that's not far from here, I ran towards it, Now any normal person would just go and call for help but not me, I'm not one of those people, I just go run towards it. As I run through the forest i saw a fallen tree, and it looked like it has been cut cleaned off by something and didn't come from a chainsaw for it only like takes a few minutes, this one took a few seconds. A green light flashed out in the corner of my eye, I ran to that green light and saw a huge boulder, climbed it and what I saw shocked me, It was a huge alien that practically towers over me or my uncle and it was fighting three teens that were younger than me but that wasn't that really shocked me, it was the familiar green jacket that boy he was wearing and it wasn't just any jacket, it was Ben 10's jacket, i'm actually seeing ben in action right in front of me and it's not just ben, His cousin Gwen Tennyson, and her Boyfriend Kevin Levin. If this is a dream, I did not want to wake up, cause to me, I think my fantasy became real as I watch in awe as team ben take down the alien.


	3. Two Months Later

**_Ok So here's chapter 3 Of Darkness and Despair Enjoy reading this third chapter of Hunter's Adventures_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I Do not Own Ben 10 Just My OC_**

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Today has been one Hell of a weekend, first I ended up have that same nightmare all over again to when I had met three of my favorite characters from my favorite show! and to say I had never felt lucky. And I was so glad I got to meet them in person up close and personal. I can still remember the look on their face when I first came here.

* * *

 _Two Months Ago_

" _I stood there behind the huge boulder in awe as I watch Team Ben fight the alien, who now I know as the DNAlien, Ben who was now Big Chill let out an Icy breath that froze the alien's feet to the ground._

" _THAT WAS AWESOME! WAY TO GO!" I Immediately slapped my hands over my mouth. 'Uh-Oh I hope they didn't hear that' Unfortunately they did, they all turn towards me completely surprised that I was here watching the whole thing._

" _HEY KID! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! Gwen shouted But thanks to me it also gave the DNAlien the opportunity to break free from the Ice and use the laser gun and aim at the boulder I was on. I jumped out of the way just in time for the boulder to get blasted to pieces._

' _Holy Shit! That could've been me if I hadn't moved!' I cursed But I was hit with the DNAlien's sticky vomit, Fortunately it only hit my hand, it was about to use the sticky vomit again if it hadn't been for kevin who had socked him in the face. "You've have to get out of here it's too dangerous" he said and he went after the alien._

 _I grabbed behind the back of my sweatpants and pulled out a hunting knife, I never leave the house without it, well except going to school. As I cut through the dark yellow substance, I saw both Kevin and Gwen being taken down by the DNAlien, Ben as spider monkey was also taken down and reverted back to human that only leaves me face to face with the DNAlien._

" _You've have to get out of here run!"_

 _But I didn't, I stared down at the DNAlien. It then start shooting it's sticky vomit at me but I ran towards it, Dodging it here and there, I hear Gwen, Kevin, and Ben shouting at me telling me to turn around and run but I ignored their pleas. I slid under the DNAlien and gave it a hard uppercut to the face, it stumbled back but I didn't give it enough time to recover as I roundhouse kicked it to a nearby tree and fell to the ground._

 _It was about to grabbed it's gun that fell out but I threw my hunting knife at it, immediately destroying it. I smash my foot down on Its face, glaring at It " Don't even try it" I turned around behind me and saw the shocked looked on Ben, Gwen, Kevin's faces, hey I don't blame them, they just actually seen someone bring down an alien with just his bare hands. I broke the silence just by saying: "HI I'm Hunter Bloodbane, Please to meet you"._

* * *

And I did not regret meeting them, it was like a dream come true, now every night i see them, we just hang out like normal teenagers except that we fight aliens. But as I sat in my room, watching TV, I couldn't help but thinking about them, about Ben, I guess I should tell you this but…. I'm Dead. To them anyway, the reason why is that when we were going after this rogue alien we had to split up, I was with ben and gwen was with kevin, we found the alien in an abandon warehouse but it set a bomb as an escape plan to get rid of us. Ben was franticly trying to find an alien that was fast enough to get us out of here but instead knowing that we're not gonna make it out, well i'm not gonna make it out, I grabbed by his jacket and threw him out. I could not forget the horrified look on his face before the bomb went off, it was forever burned into my mind. I was then somehow back into my room on the bed, I don't how it happened but I don't care, all i know is that I'm alive and I survived the explosion.

But ben doesn't know.

He saw me die in that warehouse. And I have no way back to him.

I was angry, angry at myself for doing something so stupid, angry that I couldn't go back to ben's world and let him know that I'm alive and ok, to have him run into my arms and tell him that everything is alright and to look at me in the eyes to see if i'm real, I myself don't even know if everything is real when I first met them. It was when kevin punch me in the arm, that's proof.

But now that i'm gone from their world I can tell how much pain that ben is in right now. I just wish there was someway I could reach him, to see how he's doing after my 'death'.

When I went to sleep I was having this strange dream, and it's not the one i've had before.

" _Help me"_ I kept hearing this voice in my head, It sounds like someone was calling for help but who

" _Help me, Hunter"_ That voice, it sounds familiar.

" _Hunter, Come Back'_ Wait…. Is that…

" _Come Back, Hunter"_ As the voice gets louder and louder, I felt a strong wind blow through the window and it felt like I was floating from my bed. The voice gets louder and louder until I realize who's that was.

" _HUNTER!'_

"BEN!"

I woke from the sound of Ben's voice screaming my name. The air was cold, I looked around and saw I that I was someplace else, I was no longer in my room but somewhere in Japan. How the Hell did I get from the U.S. to Japan, I saw a japanese temple across from me, my clothes was getting wet from the snow on the ground. Ok if you want answers, you go and ask for help, maybe someone can help how to get out of here. As I walk towards the temple I couldn't help but think about Ben 'Ben, I Hope You're Ok'.

And I Opened the door.

* * *

 **Holy Shit so this is what fanfiction writers feel when they write stories that involves angst. THE FEELS! *CLUTCHING MY CHEST***

 **BEN: You killed My future Boyfriend**

 **Me: Where the fuck You come from?**

 **Ben: I used the door, I can't believe you killed your own OC**

 **Me: At least he's alive**

 **Ben: Well thanks to you I got this nasty...**

 **Me: * Covering His mouth* WHOA! NO NO NO NO NO NO! SPOILERS! DUDE! WATCH THE SPOILERS! Besides the next chapter is where Hunter gets the special sword and goes to the next world**

 **Ben: Whaaaa! Him and I are not gonna be reunited!? You are so mean!**

 **Me: Ah suck it up you two are gonna reuntie in future chapters. Any way Review on what you think about this story and I think during the rest of the chapters, we're gonna be seeing alot of angst between Hunter and Ben**

 **Ben: See ya Later! :D**


	4. Hamato Oroku & The Sword of Darkness

**Ok people here's chapter 4 of the story you get to see hunter's training and ben's side of the story about hunter's 'death'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ben 10, Just my OC enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called out as I walked in the temple. Thousands of candles lit up the room, giving the place a homey feeling, in the center of the room I saw an old man older than my uncle, wearing a dark brown robe with silver highlights. He was sitting on his knees and it look like he was meditating.

"Hi sorry if I had interrupted your meditation but I was wondering if you could-"

"Do you know why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

The man asked me again "Do you know why you are here?, Was It fate or destiny that brought you here?"

I was really confused at what he's saying "I'm sorry I don't understand"

"Then perhaps a different term" The man then looked at me with his light brown eyes that he opened "What do you want?, What are you looking for?"

I know he's not trying to sound rude or anything but the way he asked me it's almost as if he wanted an honest question from me so I answered.

"A way out".

He gave me a small smile and pulled out a case, and what pulled came out was a katana sword and it was the most beautiful sword I've ever seen. It's blade was pitch black, the light from the candles giving it an ominous glow.

"This is your weapon, This sword is called the sword the darkness. Legend has it that it contains both the dangerous powers of a demon and a dragon and those who tried had met their fate" the man's face turned into a frown.

When he said those who tried had met their fate meaning those who tried had died trying to use it. I started to get really nervous when he handed the sword to me.

"Oh n-no I-I couldn't use this you said it yourself, those who have tried it failed there's no way I could use it. But the old man was persistent "Please I Insist, besides you and I both know that you felt that energy when you look at it" now that I think about I did felt a strange energy coming from it and then I had the feeling that it was telling me to go ahead and take the sword.

I slowly grabbed the sword, as soon as I lay my hand on it.

 _BA-DUMP_

"Gahhhaaa!"

He backed away surprised as a huge burst of pain shot through me, the sword was glowing a midnight black, and I felt something in my head as if it was trying to take over, posses me, telling me to give in to the darkness of the sword.

'No….. I will not let this thing take control of me, sword of darkness or not'

Determined, I gripped the sword with both of my hand and used all of my strength and power to take control of the sword, the light from the sword was getting dimmer and dimmer until it was gone.

The man looked at me amazed. 'So it's true, he is the entity of light and darkness' he thought as I let out a few swings to test out the sword getting the feel of it. I stopped and looked at the man suspiciously. For some reason, the man knew I was gonna be the one to take full control of the sword "Who are you?"

The man smiled at me.

"I'm Hamato Oroku, and your training begins now, Hajime!"

Oh so is name is- wait. DID HE SAY TRAINING?!

I looked up at the roof and out came ninja's that landed on the ground each wearing dark grey ninja clothing but with different colored belts, the first one had a dark blue belt, holding two katanas and had blue eyes, the second one who was taller and probably the biggest had a red belt, and was holding sais in his hands. I had to look away from staring at his green eyes.

Seeing them reminds me of _Him._

The third had a dark purple belt, brown eyes that are lighter than Hamato and had a long bow staff in his hand. The fourth and final one, wears an orange belt, bright blue innocent eyes that held mischief in them and has two nunchucks in his hands.

Then They attacked.

* * *

I used my sword to block the two katanas in front, the ninja then kicked me in the stomach, I shout in pain as I slid back, sensing someone behind me I jumped up narrowing missing the bow staff as the purple belted ninja swung. I Back-Kicked him but he blocked it and roundhouse kick me in the face. My head was pounding and I felt my Sword being pulled by the orange belted ninja, I pulled my sword hard but he pulled harder. I pulled hard enough to bring him flying towards me, as soon as he got close enough I sucker punched him in the face….Hard. He went flying across the room. I was shocked at my own strength, I looked at my fist then at my sword, did it just gave me a boost? I was out of my thoughts when the red belted ninja tried to stab me with his sais but I used my sword to keep it from reaching my face. It was now a battle of strength.

As I struggled to keep the sais from stabbing me, I saw his eyes glaring at me, I nearly flinched as a sixteen year old boy with green eyes appeared in my mind.

I remember seeing him smile.

His eyes glowing in the night sky as we were sitting on the roof of his house.

His Determined face as he was ready to fight an alien.

And Then…

It happened.

The look of horror in his eyes after I threw him out of the warehouse.

And It exploded.

With me along with it.

The only thing I remember was him shouting my name.

" _HUNTER!"_

The ninja noticed I hesitated and used the chance to kick me under my chin. He kicked me so hard that I was flung outside of the temple and land on the snowy ground on my stomach. The sword landing next to me.

I groaned as felt the pain on my chin lessened. The four ninjas then ran outside not bothered by the cold.

"You were hesitating" I hear Hamato Oroku say as the ninjas circled around me, I picked my sword and got into a fighting stance.

"You saw something in his eyes that brought you guilt, what was it?" he asked.

I can tell that he already knows but he also wanted to hear it from my point of view. I took a deep breath and let it out, cold air coming from it trying to get my words right.

"My Best Friend thinks I'm dead, I sacrifice myself to save his life but he doesn't know that i'm alive and now I couldn't find a way to get to him"

"But what is it that you wanted to see once you see him again?"

I Could already see the look on his face if we meet again, Mostly angry at me that I didn't come straight to him and let him know that I survived the bomb, but also happy that I was alive. I could see the smile on his face, His smile practically light the whole world.

I Smiled to myself.

"I want to see him smile again"

The Blue belted ninja attacked and without looking up I blocked him with my sword. A strange new feeling was growing within me. I gripped my sword harder.

"I"m going to make sure he smiles again"

"Louder"

The feeling within me was getting bigger and bigger

"i'm going to make Him smile again'

"Louder"

The sword started to glow along with my eyes

"I'm Going To Make Him Smile Again!" My voice was raised.

"LOUDER! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANTED TO DO?!" Hamato Shouted.

Then I screamed so loud that all of japan might've heard me.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM SMILE AGAIN, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!"

Then a burst of energy erupted from my body, blasting the four ninjas back!, a cover of darkness covered my body. When it disappeared I was no longer wearing my shirt and sweats instead I was wearing a Black muscle shirt and dark colored jeans along with dark brown combat boots that are steel tipped. I also had on a black hoodie big enough to cover my whole face. The sword's sealth was now attach to my belt besides my hip.

Hamato looked proud.

And then the battle continues.

I Dodged the punches that the red belted ninja gave me and then I grabbed it and threw him over my shoulder, The Orange ninja tried to hit me with his nunchuck from behind but I grabbed it from behind and elbowed him in the chest and whacked him the head with his own chucks, knocking him to the ground. The Purple ninja hits me on the back with the staff, then he tried to hit me again but I used the sword and sliced the bow staff in half. I then Drop-kicked Him hard on the head and he was knocked out unconscious on the ground. The Blue ninja was now left.

All was quiet, no sound but the wind blowing, We both got into a stance, our swords at the ready.

Then we ran towards each other with our swords ready to strike.

We jumped in the air.

The wind blowing in our faces.

We Strike!

We landed on the ground.

The Blue ninja then fell to his knees, and fainted.

"Yame!"

I hear hamato clapping.

"Well Done!" Hamato say proudly, walking towards me as the four ninja slowly got up.

"You have done well in your training"

Which Leads me to my next question

"Does this means I get to see _him_ again?"

"No" is Hamato's answer.

"WHAT?!"

What do he mean no? Does this means I can't go back to see _him_ again?

"Not yet anyway, I have something else mind"

"huh?"

He nodded to the ninjas and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Now it's just me and him. "Answer this question, Have you ever wondered why you were the one to have this sword"

"I wish I could say yes but no I'm drawing a blank here" I said

"It's Because you have a special power that's inside you" He pointed his finger to my chest.

I was surprised. "I have a special power inside me? Wow!'

His face was frowning again, " But like all great power, some wanted to use your power for evil." And there's the part where he said that someone is gonna come after me and use me as a weapon.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Am I really that powerful?"

"Yes" was his answer.

I almost fell over in shocked 'Oh shit what?'

"I'm _**that**_ powerful? like frickin' god powerful?

Hamato nodded his head yes.

"I think I need to sit down" I felt like I was about to faint as I take in all of what Hamato said.

Suddenly, Hamato came in front of me and he pushed me.

Right

Off

A

Ledge

I screamed as I fell down. "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! THIS IS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!"

I saw the ground was heading towards me, well, _I_ was heading towards the ground. "NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't wanna die! Not now!" I panicked as the ground was getting closer. I shut my eyes and waited for my bones to break.

But it didn't happen.

I slowly opened my eyes and I noticed I Was ten feet off the air and i was floating.

No… I was _flying._

Feeling excited, I let out a whooped as I flew through the air

I hear Hamato chuckle behind me and I glared at him as he also flew towards me

"You think that's funny? What the fuck man! I thought I was gonna die!" I shouted at him. But all he did was laugh.

"Now follow me" So I followed him, we flew above the clouds in the night sky the moon shining bright. I looked at the sky in awe. Sometimes I wonder what does it feel like to fly, to be free as a bird and to touch the clouds. Hamato free falled and I free falled with him.

* * *

We Flew over a city. I swear this place is familiar to me, we went passed a house, I stopped as soon I saw something from an opened window, it looked like a jacket, when Hamato dragged me away I was able to get a glimpse of the color and was able to see someone sleeping.

" _Ben"_ I whispered out his name. I looked away from from the house not wanting to relive the pain that he's going through. I look up at the night sky seeing the stars, 'Till we meet again'. And That was a promise… I hope I can keep.

 ** _(Third Pov)_**

All was quiet in bellwood. Every resident in the houses were comfortable in their own homes, some with up late watching movies with their loved ones or asleep with dreams for they're waiting for what tomorrow awaits them.

All except one.

This particular person was in his room tossing and turning, his hair clinging to his head as sweat was forming, tears were threatening to spill as he was reliving a nightmare he want to forget. He kept mumbling _His_ name like he chanting a spell.

" _Come back, Hunter"_ he whispered as he was seeing the nightmare all over again.

* * *

" _Come On, Come On!" Ben shouted, he was frantically going through his watch to find the fastest alien, either Jetray or XLR8. The bomb was counting down to 10 seconds_

 _ **10**_

" _We're not going make it!"_

 _ **9**_

 _Hunter didn't say anything until… "You're right'._

 _ **8**_

" _You are"_

 _Those were the only two words he said till he grabbed ben by his jacket._

 _ **7**_

" _Hey what are you doing!" Ben was then thrown outside of the warehouse and landed on the ground._

 _ **6**_

 _When Ben turned around, he watched in horror as Hunter stood there inside._

 _ **5**_

 _He got up and ran towards him, arm stretch out to him_

 _ **4**_

 _He was almost there._

 _ **3**_

 _Almost._

 _ **2**_

 _The only thing that Hunter gave him. The one thing that will forever haunt him._

 _ **1**_

 _Was a sad smile._

" _HUNTER!'_

 _ **BOOOM!**_

 _The force of the blast pushed him back. Ben screamed in pain as something sharp cut through his upper arm._

 _His ears were ringing, his head was pounding and his arm was burning like fire._

 _He watched as the flames engulfed the entire building… and the one person he consider a friend._

 _He hear Gwen and Kevin run up to him._

" _Ben what happen?" Gwen gasped as she saw his cousin's arm, "Your bleeding" as she went to get the First Aid Kit, Kevin looked around and noticed something._

 _One Person was missing._

" _Where's Hunter?" He asked. That question made ben tense up, he was shaking violently, he choked up on his words as he tried to say them, he turned to his cousin and best friend and one look from him gave them the answer. Gwen's eyes widened with horror as tears welled up in them, Kevin's face was grim. "You mean He's…"_

 _Then for the first time in his life as an alien hero from when he was ten years old, Ben broke down in tears, gwen immediately wrapped her arms around him muffling his sobs, not caring if her shirt gets wet._

' _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Ben whispered out._

" _shh It's ok ben" Gwen said as she whispered a few words to calm him down, rocking him back and forth._

" _It's my fault, It's all my fault" Ben said low enough that gwen didn't hear it but kevin did._

" _Don't start blaming yourself for what Hunter did, he did it to save your life" he said_

" _BUT IT'S STILL MY FAULT!" Ben yelled, then he lowered his voice, " We shouldn't have followed the alien into the warehouse, If I would've know that bomb was in there, Hunter would still be alive, It's my fault, It's all fault, I'm sorry hunter, I'm so sorry" Ben then woke up._

* * *

Ben Shot up from his bed breathing heavily as tears were falling from his face, He grabbed his upper left arm that doesn't have the omnitrix, on his arm was a huge scar, a jagged scar that stop to his shoulder. The cool breeze from the night sky blown a picture of his night stand and onto his lap, he picked it up and looked at it. On it were four teenagers, smiles on their faces, the three of them was him gwen and kevin, the fourth had the biggest smile and and he held up a peace sign with his arm around ben's neck, he smile softly at the person, That person was Hunter Bloodbane, this was taken in front of Mr. Smoothies, his favorite place. 'Keep that picture as a memory' he said 'that no matter where I am, I will always be you' Ben pulled the picture to his chest, hugging it "I miss you already" He said, Then he brought the picture up to his face…

And kissed the smiling face of hunter.

Ever Since He met Hunter, he beginning to have feelings for him, from having a little crush to falling madly in love with him. He wanted to confess to but was afraid that hunter might not feel the same and now he's gone, he never got the chance.

To Ben it felt like hours as he kissed the photo, He imagine that instead of the picture, It was his lips he was kissing, Hunter's lips were tender and soft like his, his hands grabbing his waist while his arms wrapped around his neck, his face was red, Hunter's hand moved down from his waist to his thigh slowly rubbing it, ben let out a quiet moan.

" _Ben"_ He heard him whispered his name, Ben snapped out of his daydream and pulled the picture away from him, face still red, he got out of the bed and walked towards the window and looked at the full moon, Hoping that hunter was watching him from above, hoping that he may come back to him, he clasped his hands together careful of the photo in his hands and made a wish 'come back' he thought, ' come back to me' he let out a sad sigh he just wouldn't accept the fact that hunter's gone he know he's out there, somewhere. Ben got back into bed and lay down on his pillow with the picture in his hand, he whispered those five little words 'I will always be with you' his eyes slowly closing 'always be with you hunter I promise, until we meet again' then he went to sleep dreaming of being in hunter's arms.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks, Ben gaining a romantic love intrest to Hunter. My god I made him sound like a princess waiting for his prince**

 **Also can you guys guess what Hamato Oroku And the four colored ninjas remind you of**

 **And Up next Is when hunter goes to the next world he meets a familiar pokemon trainer and** **he gains a new partner**

 **See ya later :D**


End file.
